villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Petey the Cat
Petey is a striped orange cat. He is a character from Captain Underpants and is the main antagonist in George and Harold's Dog Man comics, the secondary antagonist in Super Diaper Baby 2 and the main antagonist of the spin-off Dog Man novel franchise, serving as the main villain in Dog Man, Dog Man and Cat Kid , and a supporting protagonist in Dog Man: a Tale of Two Kitties, while his ''paper counterpart is the main antagonist of ''Dog Man: Unleashed. He is Dog Man's Arch-nemesis and the villain that Dog Man Goes up against the most frequently. In the comics and the novel series, making him the main antagonist of the Dog Man ''franchise. In Captain Underpants 9, Petey was the main villain in the first comic George and Harold made. In the comic, he tries to rob the town but is stopped by Dog Man. In the full-color version of Captain underpants 2 and 3, Petey was the villain in the bonus comics and the titular villain in the 3rd books bonus ''Dog Man and the Wrath of Petey. In the second book's bonus, he tries to hypnotize the cops to kill his archenemy but is defeated when our hero splashes water on the cops, making them normal. in the 3rd book's bonus, after hearing that Dog Man ran away when the cops tried to give him a bath, he breaks out of jail and goes on a crime spree. He then tried to beat Dog Man by giving him a bath but is stopped when Dog Man gets sprayed by skunks, causing Petey to flee and get caught in a police net and arrested for his Crimes. Despite only appearing in the Dog Man comics, Petey is considered one of the most popular and recurring 3 villains in Captain underpants, the other being Professor Poopypants and Mr.Meaner, since all 3 of them made their way into becoming the main antagonists in a novel: Dog Man for Petey, Captain underpants 4,9,10, for Pippy, and Captain Underpants 12 for Mr. Meaner. Petey was also the first villain that was created by George and Harold. Also, it is revealed in the Dog Man Novel that Petey was indirectly responsible for Dog Man's creation. Appearances Dog Man (Novel) Petey is first seen on top of his lab with his henchman/assistant spying on Officer Knight and his dog, Greg. His assistant is worried about the duo, but Petey brushes it off. He explains that while Officer Knight is physically strong, he is dimwitted. He also explains that while Greg is highly intelligent, his body is weak. Petey's assistant brings up that the due could work together, which concerns Petey. Petey goes out and sets up a bomb, and calls for help pretending to be an innocent bystander. When Greg and Knight come to defuse the bomb, Knight cuts the wrong wire and the bomb detonates. The duo are rushed to the hospital, where it is revealed that Greg's body is dying, while Knight's head is dying. A nurse comes up with the idea to sew Greg's head on Knight's body. The operation is a success and Dog Man is born. Surprised that he accidentally created a superhero, he comes up with a plan to kill Dog Man. Petey makes a mechanical vacuum which chases Dog Man through the entire town. Dog Man leads the vacuum to the beach. Dog Man enters the water and Petey follows. The vacuum opens up and swallows Dog Man, but also swallowed a ton of water. Petey jumps on the inflated sack to try and get out of the water, but slips and uses his claws to stop his fall, which tears open the vacuum, freeing Dog Man who saves Petey from drowning. Grateful, Petey thanks Dog Man for saving him, but is arrested shortly after. Some time after, the mayor sends Petey some invisible spray, which Petey uses. He then tricks the guard into opening the door, claiming that he escaped. In the aftermath of his escape, the mayor fires Chief for the incident and replaces him with a robotic cop. Petey goes through town and notices that the mayor set up stores setting up contraband. Frustrated that someone was muscling in 'his' territory, he uses his invisible appearance to pass as a ghost and scare every customer away from the stores. The mayor sends the robotic cop to kill Petey, but the latter uses the robot's missiles to destroy every store, and eventually, the robotic cop itself. Out of options, the mayor sends in Dog Man to arrest Petey. Dog Man uses his nose to track Petey down. He then jumps in a kiddie pool, and shakes all of the water off which hits Petey and washes off the invisible spray. Petey desperately tries to think of an excuse, but is arrested. In his cell, Petey wonders how Dog Man became so smart, and decides to spy on Dog Man to find out. He gets on a seesaw has another inmate jump on the other end which catapults him over the jail wall. Petey then spies on Dog Man and sees Dog Man reading. Petey correctly assumes that reading makes Dog Man smart, and decides to destroy all books. Back in his lab, he makes an invention that makes any text vanish. He uses his invention on the entire world until the only books left are in his lab. As his intelligence increases, everyone else's decreases. Petey then effortlessly steals a car, robs a bank, then steals a television set. However, problems soon emerged. Everyone, including his assistant, was so stupid, that they could not follow the simplest tasks, and Petey had to do everything himself. Petey soon became very depressed. He had not bathed in weeks, and his nails grew super long, and his lab was a mess. Dog Man soon smelled Petey's odor and investigated. He found Petey's library and started reading. As he read, he became smarter and smarter. He brought Petey's books to the schools to restore everyone else's intelligence. He then arrested Petey who followed him. He then took Petey's invention, reversed it, and used it on the whole world, undoing all the damage Petey had caused. Back in jail, Petey received another package. A group of mad scientists had sent him living spray, which would turn inanimate objects to life. He used it on a hot dog, who then stole the jail keys and handed them to Petey, who used them to unlock his cell. The hot dog wanted to be Petey's friend, who in turn, rejected the hot dog. Petey, however, left the can of living spray behind, which the hot dog took. Petey built a dog cage with a spiked ceiling, and used a dog caller to lure every dog in town to him, including Dog Man. Meanwhile, the hot dog found the jail's kitchen and used the spray turning every hot dog to life. The hot dog army then sent out to wreck havoc, but nobody was scared of them. Meanwhile, Petey pressed a button on his remote controller, which caused the spiked ceiling in the cage to lower. Meanwhile, the hot dogs continued to try and wreck havoc, but nobody took them seriously. Their leader then used it on a statue for Philly's Steak. The statue came to life, and the hot dog leader mounted it. Meanwhile, the spiked ceiling in the dog cage was getting dangerously close to Dog Man and the other dogs, when the hot dogs came. As the hot dog leader started threatening the towns people, Dog Man threw bones at Philly and caused the hot dog leader to order Philly to destroy the cage, in turn, freeing the dogs. Philly picked Dog Man up, and held him to the hot dog leader. However, Dog Man simply ate the leader, which enraged Philly. The living spray can the hot dog leader was holding dropped to the ground and rolled into a nearby fire, which caused the can to explode. The explosion destroyed Philly, catapulted Dog Man back to the police station, and Petey to his jail cell. Ironically, the chef served Petey a hot dog for lunch. Dog Man Unleashed While in jail, Petey comes up with a plan to escape. He draws himself on a piece of paper and puts it under a bulletin board. He then drops the board on it and screams in 'terror' for the guard's help. Seeing that 'Petey' is now flat (a parody of 'Flat Stanley'), the guard dials 9-1-1 while Petey slips away. Later on, Petey finds out that a villain that dons a purple robe, paper bag, and has orange feet and they believe it is Petey. He finds out that his imposter has an obsession with treasure chests, which motivates him to build a giant, mobile treasure chest to try and capture his imposter. As Petey rides through town, he zaps the towns people with a love ray, which makes everyone fall in love with him and give him their valuables. Dog Man witnesses this, and ties a string to a bone and throws it like a grappling hook. It grapples onto a radar, which Dog Man uses to swing onto Petey's vehicle. Petey shoots his ray at Dog Man and misses. He finds Dog Man biting his control stick, mistaking it for a ball. As Dog Man continues to shake the control stick violently, the vehicle moves with the stick and Petey falls off. Unharmed, Petey stands up, only to find everybody still in love with him. He runs from the towns people, all the way back to his jail cell. Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties In jail, a fat cat named Big Jim is handing out birthday balloons to everyone, when Petey gets an idea. He takes Jim's balloons which are enough to lift Petey off the ground and over the jail wall and onto the roof of his lab, marking another escape. Since Petey fired his old henchman due to the stupidity incident, he decides to clone himself, taking one of his whiskers, but only making an infant clone. The clone calls Petey his papa but Petey refuses to go by that title. Later on, Petey trips over his clone while holding a box of important test tubes, causing them all to break. Enraged, Petey takes his clone to a high chair to feed him, but his clone accidentally flicks his spoon back at him. Even later on, Petey is reading the newspaper, and his clone makes him a book. Petey requests for tea instead, which the clone makes. However, the clone used a fly swatter instead of a strainer which caused Petey to snap. Petey puts his clone in a box that says "Free Kitty" and unsuccessfully tries to give him away. His clone disappears to use the bathroom, and Petey runs off. His clone pushes the "Free Kitty" box around until they reach the police station. Meanwhile, as Petey is working on his new machine, he starts to regret leaving his clone behind, and goes out looking for him, calling out, "Li'L Petey!". After he fails, he returns to his lab and finds the book his clone wrote for him. After reading it, Petey very clearly starts regretting his action. As Dog Man signs off for the night, he finds Li'L Petey and his crate, and goes around trying to give Li'L Petey away, but everyone raises some red flag, and so Dog Man takes Li'L Petey under his wing. Petey completes his invention and has it scan the book and locate Li'L Petey. After his invention leads him to Dog Man's house, it reaches in and grabs Li'L Petey. Elated, Petey takes his clone home. Back at the lab, Li'L Petey wakes up and quickly starts annoying Petey again. He mimics Dog Man's barking at the would-be owners of Li'L Petey. Petey crafts a puppet of Dog Man, and starts making his puppet say insulting things about Dog Man, which ends up cracking Li'L Petey up. Taking another approach, Petey makes a puppet of himself, and makes said puppet speak highly of Petey, which does not get a reaction out of Li'L Petey. The next morning, Petey shows his invention to his clone, calling it an 80-Hexotron Droidformigon (80HD for short). He programs 80HD to follow Li'L Petey's command. Hoping for Li'L Petey to become abusive of the power, Petey orders his clone to make 80HD do anything Li'L Petey wants, but he only makes 80HD play jump rope, patty cake, and dance. Later on, while Li'L Petey and 80HD are drawing, Petey puts his clone inside the robot, and Petey once again tells Li'L Petey to do anything he wants. All of his actions, however, only end up accidentally injuring Petey. The two suddenly hear a noise, and see an army of buildings wrecking havoc. 80HD suddenly opens up and gives Li'L Petey a pair of binoculars, who sees Dog Man driving a leaking salad dressing truck, causing the buildings to slip on the spillage. Seeing that Dog Man is in trouble, Li'L Petey goes after Dog Man, while Petey goes after his clone. Just as Dog Man was about to be eaten by a building, Li'L Petey saves Dog Man. Li'L Petey then destroys every other building with ease, only to be stopped by Flippy, a mechanically modified fish, who uses his telekinesis to throw Li'l Petey across the town. Li'L Petey is unharmed, but 80HD is broken. When Dog Man, Chief, and the others arrive, Petey hands his clone over to them and steps inside the broken robot, pretending to be Li'L Petey. Flippy lifts Petey over a volcano, but Li'L Petey suddenly arrives and talks sense into Flippy. Flippy reveals that he was bullied in his youth, which snapped him into villainy. Li'L Petey hands a homemade book to Flippy. Moved, Flippy's cold heart melts as his powers start waning. Without his powers, Petey is released from his telekinesis and toward the volcano. Dog Man swoops toward Petey using a hang glider and picks him up while 80HD falls to the side of the volcano. Dog Man handcuffs Petey. Although Petey did not commit any additional crimes, he still escaped from jail, and Chief prepares to take Petey back into custody. Petey initially tells his clone to be evil, but tells him to be himself instead. As Petey and Chief walk toward the jail, Petey starts contemplating redemption, to which Chief agrees. After Petey makes a speech about being good, Chief says he is proud of Petey and the two hug. However, during the hug, Petey secretly unlocks his handcuff and reattaches it to a pole. Petey sarcastically says goodbye to Chief, before Chief realizes that Petey cuffed him to a pole. As Chief shouts in anger, Petey cackles and runs off. Category:Archenemy Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Creator Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mischievous Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Imprisoned Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Supervillains Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Inmates Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:Self-Aware Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer